


Always stay

by servingsam101



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Bands, Brotherly Love, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Overdosing, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, References to Drugs, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sibling Love, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servingsam101/pseuds/servingsam101
Summary: Childhood was supposed to be filled with laughter and rainbows. Mine was filled with alcohol and cigarettes. Teenagers are supposed to make mistakes and go to prom. Mine was filled with sex, drugs and Mötley Crüe. This is my story and this... This is my life with Nikki fucking Sixx. The best big brother anyone could ask for.





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to those who clicked on this story! Hopefully it's to your liking. I haven't really thought this story through. It was kinda a spur of the moment sorta deal. Pretty much it'll be in the eye of Nikki's little sister and all the struggles they'll face. Being thrown into the Crüe life and dealing with there crazy shit. It'll be fun for sure.... So enjoy and excuse all the spelling errors, horrible grammar and punctuation use. :)

"Open the door Frankie!" Came our mother's yell.

"Just close your eyes,babe. It's gonna be okay." Came my brothers voice. "Don't look." He continued on. Placing his own hands on top of mine, shielding my ears from our mother's voice.

"If you don't open this God damn door! You both will be very sorry!" Our mother was ruthless. Never stopping as she would always threaten us with the worse. My brother taking the blows and hits even if I was the one at fault. 

"I'm scared." I whispered as my shoulders shook with fear. I was actually afraid this time. Maybe not so much at my mother. But the fact that she had her new boyfriend fueling her anger with drugs. "Little shits." He yelled with the sound of his fist hitting the door. I didn't like him. I never felt safe when he was around. He'd smell my hair and touch my arms. He'd look at my in ways no man should ever look at a child. 

I let out a sob when glass was thrown at the door. Sending a wave of fear and panic through me.

"Fuck this." My brother growled. Picking himself off the floor and throwing a few of our things in a bag. I stayed where I was. Crying but creaking my eyes open to see what things my brother was snatching. Few shirts,books and an album. My eyes fully opened when I saw him reach behind his bed for this tiny black box. What's inside that? I thought as he shoved it in his pocket. He opened his window that brought in a rush of cold air, sending his band posters flying. He reached out his hand, motioning for me to take it. "Come on." He demanded. Throwing his bag over his shoulder. He easily lifted me from the floor and held me by his side as we escaped. Jumping through his bedroom window. We ran on foot. Fastly freeing ourselves by the only home I've ever known.

Hours later my brother finally had enough of running and planted us at late night diner. I was tired and my feet were killing me. Though I wasn't gonna complain. "Where are we gonna go now, Frankie?" I asked looking at him as I took a sip of my water. He still hadn't looked at me. Just staring straight ahead at the entrance doors. I looked over my shoulder but didn't see anyone. In fact it was just him and me in this place. "Frankie?" I asked again this time his eyes landed on me. 

"We can go anywhere we want. Just you and me. Okay?" He gave me a smile and reached out for my hand. "Just promise me one thing." 

I nodded my head in understanding waiting to hear out his promise of me. 

"Never and I mean never. Give up on me." He squeezed my hand and I smiled back. How could I ever give up on my big brother? He was my everything and I loved him. I shuffled out of my booth and went over to his. Snuggling up to his side and wrapping my arms around him. "I'll never give up on you. Promise."


	2. Bigger and better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby steps guy's... I'm still testing the water for this story.

A few months had passed since my brother and I ran away. At first I didn't understand. Why were we sleeping on the park benches? Why did my brother always have to lie about my age to get me into the bars? It was always a new adventure with him and pretty soon I just stopped questioning it all. We struggled for awhile. Money becoming tight for us but my brother never stopped putting my needs first. He made sure I always ate and never went hungry. He kept me safe and I was happy. 

Later on he started in this band called London. The music was loud and sometimes the group would get into fights. Though my brother seemed to enjoy it at times. He started to make some income by the band and even got us an apartment. I was very proud when his face was posted on the bands cover. "You look so cool, Fran- I mean Nikki!" I laughed. Forgetting to call him by his new name he gave himself. I was mad at first when he wouldn't let me change mine. He just told me I'd eventually grow up to hate the name. So I guess Starlight isn't a very good rockstar name. "Hey Nikki?" I asked watching the milk of his cereal drip down his chin. "Do you think I'll ever be a rockstar like you?" He dropped his spoon in the bowl and continued to crew. Leaning back in his chair and making me wait for his answer. "Well?" I pressed on seeing that he wouldn't answer me. "Well what?" He laughed. "Will I ever get to be a rockstar like you?" I asked again. Nikki just gave me a smirk and leaned over the table to ruffle my hair before getting up. "Hey!" I shouted, stumbling out of the chair to chase after him. "Nikki, just answer the question will you!" I giggled and slapped at his butt once I got to him. He turned himself and grabbed my assaulting hand. Looking rather unimpressed as he did so. "Ally, enough." He frowned, dropping my hand. "Well answer me then." My smile dropped as I crossed my arms over my chest. Nikki let out a sigh and pulled me in for a hug. "No, I'm sorry but I won't ever let you be a rockstar. You can be anything else but that." I looked up at him and pushed myself away. "Why?" I questioned. "You are but I can't?" It was stupid and so unfair. "Ally, listen. I'm not a rockstar. London probably won't even fucking make it out this city. Just be anything but that. Okay? Drop it and move on." I didn't want to hear that. I didn't want to hear any of that. I just wanted him to tell me I was gonna be a star just like him one day. Wouldn't he want me to be just like him? He was my role model and best friend. "Your mean, Nikki!" I yelled. Stomping my foot and heading to my room. I slammed the door and jumped into bed closing my eyes and for the first time in my life I was going to bed angry at Nikki.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? Sucks doesn't it? If you ended up liking it, then thank you fam!!


End file.
